


Amiga Mía

by fluttr



Series: misc (mainly poems) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Español | Spanish, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Other, POV Third Person, Poetry, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17570213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluttr/pseuds/fluttr
Summary: algo que hice el año pasado basado en el cuento Morella de Edgar Allan Poe. espero que les guste. ^^





	Amiga Mía

**Author's Note:**

> algo que hice el año pasado basado en el cuento Morella de Edgar Allan Poe. espero que les guste. ^^

Amiga mía rechazó a la sociedad  
Unida conmigo, con una felicidad  
Horas con ella, melodía de su voz  
Tintada con susto, alegría y terror

Amiga mía, tu misterio era hechizo  
Ella consciente: la llamó destino  
Mi carácter en compasión derritió  
Y mi mujer una sonrisa me dio

¡Amiga mía! – salió el arcoíris  
Un día para morir o para vivir  
Estoy muriendo – dijo la amiga  
Ahora murió; y vino nuestra hija

Distintos y fríos los años sin ti  
Memoria mía de la época sin fin  
Murió en mis manos y con una risa  
Enterré a mi esposa, a mi amiga

**Author's Note:**

> si quieren deja un comentario. ^^


End file.
